The eighth of Seven
by TheSacredDarkness
Summary: With the approach of the WDC, seeing the success of Yuma and Astral, the Seven Barian emperors decided to send an undercover agent to prepare an invasion if necessary. After all, better safe than sorry.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

**First an foremost, Thank you all for reading My first fanfic on Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! I know I'm a newbie in this domain but I do my best and I 'd like to write as good as possible. For this, please provide review and feedback. I accept all kind of criticism (misspelling, inconsistencies, poorly setup last minute Deux ex Machina,...), good or bad, as long as it is constructive and help to ameliorate the story.**

**Please enjoy the prologue of The eight of seven.**

"speak"

"_thought"_

* * *

**Prologue: backup** **plans are better.**

The Barian World. A crimson world made of chaotic energies, permanently threaten of destruction by its azure counterpart, the Astral World. A world protected by its more powerful soldiers, the Seven Barian Emperors, who will do anything in order to save their home and their people from the genocide.

* * *

BARIAN WORLD

At the palace of the Seven, five cloaked figures were watching on crystals duels in the human five were Durbe, in grey, Girag, in black, Alito, in red, Vector, in purple, and Mizael,in yellow. The duels on the crystals shared the same common point: a human duelist with red and black hair, and on his side, the accursed figure of Astral, the emissary of the Astral World.

"As you can see, it would seem that Astral and Yuma Tsukumo have begun to gather the Numbers Cards.", Durbe announced.

"Irrelevant.", said Vector, "My agent in the human world, Dr Faker will soon collect all of the Numbers, even those already in Astral 's possession."

"And we have an other pawn, in case in case Dr Faker would fail", completed Gilag.

"Such a pity we had to rely on weak humans to gather the Numbers.", commented Mizael.

"But it's necessary, as we can't fight with our full power on Earth.", interrupted Durbe.

" Stop me if I say nonsense," asked Alito, "but this human we found, Tron, isn't he motivated by revenge on Dr Faker ?"

"This is exact.", answered Mizael. "Do you think they could end in fighting each other and ruining our plans?"

"Pff, that is stupid!", exclaimed Vector, "They fight each other, so what? In any case we obtain the numbers!"

"Except if Astral uses this to collect the numbers himself.", pointed Girag. "But it's highly improbable, isn't it?"

"Improbable, yes, but unfortunately not impossible.", finished Durbe. "It's better with one backup plan or more. I suggest we send one of us to Earth as a sleeper agent in case Dr Faker and Tron would fail to collect the numbers."

"Fine with me", said Girag.

"I agree", followed Alito.

"I don't care as long as he doesn't interfere", said Vector.

"I agree too. But who are you gonna send?", asked Mizael.

"I think I know who is the best suited for this kind of long-term infiltration.", answered Durbe. Then, with a solemn tone, he called: "Riegel, come!"

Suddenly, a sixth barian teleported, wearing a teal-colored cloak, a bit smaller than Mizael, greeting: "Hi, everyone."

"Long time no see, Riegel!", said Alito, in an exited tone.

"True, it's been a while, Alito, Girag, Durbe, Mizael,", answered Riegel, "... and Vector."

_"Why I am not surprised?", _wondered Vector. "It's Vector-SAMA, you stupid stooge!".

On a more serious tone, Riegel asked: "Set apart joke, why did you summon me, Durbe?"

"I send you to the human world, so that you can establish a base of operations and collect information we could use if we need to go to Earth."answered Durbe.

"I see, a kind of double agent.", acknowledged Riegel.

"More precisely, a sleeper agent. We have already human pawn to collect the Numbers, and you will not have to interfere with them, but if they fail, you'll be here as a backup plan. Go and live like a human until we come.", explained Durbe. "Understood?"

"Yes, but why precisely me?", asked Riegel."It is not as if I was the best fighter."

"You still underestimate yourself. You have already been in the human world, an you're better when it comes to duel without your number, which is perfect on a low-energy world like Earth."

"I've been there once. Years ago, and...", objected Riegel, but unable to finish his sentence, receiving a glowing glare from Durbe. "This is a direct order. Do not forget your rank."

Riegel gave up: "Fine, I will go!"

"For the sake of the Barian World.", added Durbe.

"For the sake of the Barian World.", completed before disappearing in a portal.

"Do you think it will be enough,guys?", asked Girag.

" It'll be. Now, no matter what happens, we will be ready.", stated Mizael.

* * *

EARTH, HEARTLAND CITY

The barian came out from a dark street. Walking in the main avenue, he took five minutes to see how was his appearance, watching his reflexion in a glass of a shop. He has a pale skin, blue eyes and dark green shot hairs, and was wearing dark grey pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a teal jacket. Taking a deep breath, he though: _"Well, let's go. Human world, here I come."_

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

"speak"

_"thought"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : « Hi, I'm the new transfer student ! »**

Three days after his arrival, Riegel was finally ready. Sure, all the paperwork was a pain in the ass, but thanks to his barian hypnosis powers, he was able to complete them as fast as possible. Now he was officially Riegel Bushiobi, a second-year student in Heartland Academy recently transferred from Tokyo. With his bag, his duel disk and his new uniform, he was ready to attack his first day... except the fact he didn't know where exactly was his classroom. Those map are anything but simple to read.

_"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!"_, he said to himself running in the corridors. Suddently, a girl came out of the room. He wasn't able to stop himself in time so what had to happen happened. He crashed into the girl and both fell. Quickly resuming his spirits, he stood up an mumbled apologies: "I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you. Let me help you." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. I was a girl with green hair like him tied with a ribbon. She talked: "Apologies accepted, but you shouldn't run like that in corridors. It's dangerous.". Then Riegel explained: "It's kind of my first day here, and I'm a bit lost. I really do not want to be late.".

"Let me see your plan..." asked the girl. "It's room 207.", precised Riegel.

"You have to continue to the next stairs, move up the next floor, and that's the foruth door on yout right.", indicated the girl. "Thank you very much."said he saluted her and run again, this time following the indications. Finally he knocked at his room's door, panting. He Heard a "Come in" from the inside, and entered, before apologizing: "Sorry, I got lost on the way. Am I late?". The old man on the board responded: "We were going to do the check-up for the students, but who are you?" Riegel advanced to the teacher's desk, took from his pocket a sheet of paper and handed it to the teacher, who read it quickly: "Your attention, please.", claimed the professor, " From now, this class will count one more student. Present yourself, boy.".

Riegel turned to the rest of the class and announced:"Hi, everyone. My name is Riegel Bushiobi, nice to meet you. I'm from Tokyo, and I hope to have a good time with you.".

"Now, for your place, there is a free chair next to Ryoga", indicated the teacher.

Whispers were heard in the class, most of them about 'the poor new guy'. Indeed, Ryoga Kamishiro wasn't known for his sociability. Riegel just sit down: "You're Ryoga, right? Let's be friends. Or at least let us not be foes." Ryoga didn't answer and just muttered. _"Great. An emo.",_ thought Riegel.

* * *

Some hours after, at the school's central field area

Yuma Tsukumo, first year student with black and red spiked hair, was a passionate duelist. Nothing could make him happier than a good duel, even if he regularly looses, he never gives up with his 'kattobing' way of life. And today, he needed to duel in order to get used to his new deck before the upcoming World Duel Carnival.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WHO'S GONNA DUEL WITH ME?" No one in the area answered, annoyed by the noise.

"You should not make such a ruckus, Yuma.". Coming behind him were Yuma's friend: Kotori, Tetsuo Takeda, Takashi Todoroki, Tokunosuke Omoteura, and Cathy. Takashi added: "To summarize, you will not find someone to duel like this.".

Kotori looked on the side ad saw a second-year student reading his D-pad: "Hey, this is the guy I met this morning!".

"How do you now him, Kotori?", asked Tetsuo.

"He's a new guy in school, and was lost. I just indicated where was his classroom.", explained Kotori.

"If he's new in town, it means I never dueled him. That's all I need to know.", exclaimed Yuma , exited at the idea of a fight with someone new.

"Wait Yuma, you can't just run and...too late.", said Takashi. Yuma was already beside the new student.

"Hey you, do you want to duel me?", asked Yuma.

"Can't you see I'm reading?", answered Riegel, slightly irritated. Then, looking on his interlocutor, he recognized Yuma, the one he would defeat to obtain the Numbers._ "Curse,I didn't think I would meet him like this. Well, let's go for official introductions."_. He continued: "And it's rude to do not present himself when you meet someone for the first time.".

"You're right. I'm Yuma Tsukumo, and those are my friend". Riegel looked an recognized Kotori: "Hey, you're the girl from this morning. Miss..."

"Kotori, my name is Kotori Mizuki.", answered Kotori.

"Me, I'm Tetsuo Takeda.", a big guy with black hairs,a cap and suspenders on his uniform.

"I'm Cathy.", a cat-like girl with long gray hairs.

"Tokunosuke Omoteura-ura.", a short guy with chesnut hair and a hat.

"And I'm Takashi Todoroki.", the last guy with blue hair in a bowl-cut style.

Riegel answered then: "The name's Riegel Bushiobi. It's a pleasure. I'm kind of new here, and to be honest, I don't know a lot of people."

"But back to important matters... Do you want to duel me?", asked Yuma.

"Sure. Why not?" said Riegel. _"And like this, I'll be able to study your strategy."_

"DUEL DISK, SET!", Both readied their duel disks, red for Yuma, grey for Riegel. "D-GAZER, SET!", Both activated their visor. An artificial voice claimed : "AR-VISION, LINK COMPLETED.".

Both yelled:"DUEL".

RIEGEL 4000

YUMA 4000

"I'll take the first turn. Draw!", exclaimed Riegel. "I will summon Krebons in attack mode". A blue and gold cybernetic jester appeared en the field, juggling with yellow geometric pieces. "That is all for now.".

[Krebons lv 2 1200/400]

"Now it' my turn. Draw!", exclaimed Yuma. "I'm gonna summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode.". A cyclops golem made of stone with enormous hands came into life.

[Gogogo Golem lv 4 1800/1500]

"Now, Gogogo Golem, attack his Krebons!". The golem sent his fist to knock-out the jester.

"Not so fast! I activate Krebons' effect. By paying 800 life points, I can negate your attack ", exclaimed Riegel. The pieces orbited around Krebons and genetated a force field, blocking Gogogo Golem's punch.

"Fine. In that case, I'll set a card and end my turn.", announced Yuma

[Riegel 3200]

"My turn. Draw!" said Riegel. "Normally I should sacrifice a monster, but as I have a psychic-type monster on my field, I can summon this buddy of mine without having to do it. Come, Armored Axon Kicker!" A sinewy cyborg descended, with severals electrical cables probing his head, his arms and his back.

[Armored Axon Kicker lv 6 2200/1800]

"Wait, a tuner and a non-tuner?", said Tetsuo.

"That's mean...", added Cathy.

"A Synchro Summon-ura?", finished Tokunosuke.

"Guys... what is a Synchro Summon?", asked Yuma. Everybody was floored.

Kotori scolded him:"Yuma! Don't say me you were sleeping in class that day!"

Yuma responded: "Well,...".

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a normal day in the classroom of Yuma. The teacher, Mr. Ukyo Kitano was explaining his lesson about the different types of summoning in Duel Monster on the blackboard. Yuma was on his desk, his arms crossed, a paper mask with a smiling face drawn on covering his actual face, or more precisely the fact he was deeply asleep.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"...A bit."

Takashi sighed , then explained: "To summarize, Synchro Summon allows you combine the levels of a tuner monster with one or more non-tuner monsters to summon a Synchro monster. They were very popular but became out-fashioned with the arrival of Xyz monsters."

"Absolutely, and if they are a bit more difficult to summon, they are not restricted by overlay units.", added Riegel: "Now allow me to show you. I tune my level 6 Armored Axon Kicker with my level 2 Krebons." Krebons transformed into two circles of green light, and Armored Axon Kicker passed through."Synchro Summon!" The cyborg disappeared into a column of light."Appears, Thought Ruler Archfiend !". The green and white bulky demon was standing, its wings outstretched, in a menacing pose.

[Thought Ruler Archfiend lv 8 2700/2300]

Yuma was amazed: "Whoa, he's impressive.".

Riegel replied: "Isn't he? So just wait to see him in action. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Gogogo Golem!". The demon generated green electricity in his hand and charged, determined to blast the golem.

"Trap activate!", exclaimed Yuma. "Nitwit Outwit! By discarding Dododo Warrior , your monster looses 2300 attack points!"

"So you say, Yuma. I activate Thought Ruler Archfiend's ability. By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets one Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it." The trap card cracked and blew up. "Now Thought Ruler Archfiend, destroy his monster." The golem's chest was pierced by the electricity-enhanced demon's fist. "And when Thought Ruler Archfiend destroy an opponent monster, I gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack. I end my turn with this.".

[Yuma 3100]

[Riegel 4000 ]

"My Turn . Draw!" exclaimed Yuma. "First, I summon Gogogo Giant" A red and blue stone giand rose from the ground.

[Gogogo Giant lv 4 2000/0]

"When It is normal summoned, I can special summon from my graveyard an other "Gogogo" monster. Come back, Gogogo Golem!". A purple portal opened on the ground and Gogogo Golem rose from it. "Then, Gogogo Giant switch into defense position.". The monster raised his guard. "However, they won't stay for long. I overlay my level 4 Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant!" Both monster transformed into spheres of light. "With those two monsters, I build an overlay network". A red portal opened and the spheres of light were sucked in. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Gagaga Cowboy!". A masked cowboy was here, his cape floating in the wind.

[Gagaga Cowboy r 4 1500/2400]

"And? My monster has more attack points!", pointed Riegel.

"But I activate his effect. Once per turn, I can detach an overlay unit to gain an effect,depending of his position. As my buddy is in attack position, If it battles an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 attack points and the opponent's monster loses 500 attack points, until the end of the Battle Phase." As Yuma explained, one of the monster's overlay units was absorbed into his gun. Then a white aura flared up around it.

"...Oh.", was all Riegel replied.

"Now, Gagaga Cowboy, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

As its attack jumped to 2500, the demon attack fell to 2200. Gagaga Cowboy unloaded its guns on Thought Ruler Archfiend. The demon, with bullet-riddled body, collapsed. "With that, I set two face down cards, and I end my turn.".

[Riegel 3700]

"Now, it's my turn. Draw!". Riegel looked the card he drew. "Yosh! Just what I needed! I activate the magic card: Miracle Synchro Summon! By banishing two monster or more, from my field or my graveyard, including a synchro monster, I can Summon a new fusion monster! Come back, Armored Axon Kicker! Thought Ruler Archfiend!". The yellow cyborg and the green demon erupted from a portal on the ground. Then, space twisted around them. "Fusion Summon! Fight on my side, Ultimate Axon Kicker!". The new monster looked like a bigger, more demonic version of Thought Ruler Archfiend, with a second set of wings instead of his legs, his body covered of electricity.

[Ultimate Axon Kicker lv 10 2900/1700]

"Then I activate this card: Psychokinesis. As I have on psychic-type monster on my field, I can destroy one of your card. I choose Gagaga Cowboy!". The eyes of Ultimate Axon Kicker began to glow in bright green, while Gagaga Cowboy began to be telekinetically crushed.

Yuma shouted: "Wait, counter-trap activated! Xyz Reflect! With that, I negate and destroy your card, an you take 800 damage points!". The cowboy was freed from the psychic pressure.

"Not bad, Yuma. Well, I suppose I'll have to do this the old way. But first, I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode.". A blue and yellow humanoid snail came out off his shell.

[Psychic Snail lv 4 1900/1200]

"Now, Ultimate Axon Kicker, destroy Gagaga Cowboy! Brain Thunderstorm!". Multiple bolts of lightning came from the body of the monster, all of them directed to the cowboy.

"Trap activated!", declared Yuma, "Bye Bye Damage! Now, Gagaga Cowboy can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and you take twice my battle damage!".

"WHAT?", exclaimed Riegel. The lightning bolts were reflected by a force field around Gagaga Cowboy, a third went to Yuma, and the two other thirds went back to Riegel. Both duelists cringed under the electrical shocks.

[Riegel 100]

[Yuma 1700]

Riegel, panting, looked his cards, then looked Yuma's cards and thought:_"Well, it seems I've lost this time."_. "I end my turn.".

"Now, It's my turn. Draw!", said Yuma. "I will switch my Gaga Cowboy in Defense position, then I activate his effect. I detach the last overlay unit, and you loose 800 life point!" the cowboy aimed his gun and shot only once. Directly in Riegel's heart.

[Riegel 0]

WINNER YUMA

Riegel may had just lost, but for some reason, smiled: "Well, that was interesting. I can't deny you're a skilled guy, Yuma Tsukumo.".

Yuma replied: "And you with your super cool monsters! That was the first time I dueled against synchro monsters! I can't wait to fight you again, now we're friends.".

"Friends?", Riegel sweat-dropped. "We barely got acquainted, it's a bit premature to say that we are already friends."

"But duels make bonds, and now we have clashed our souls in a fight , we have formed a bond a friendship between us."replied Yuma

Riegel presented his fist to Yuma: "I like this spirit, even if I still consider you more as an acquaintance than as a friend."

Yuma fist-bumped Riegel: "I hope I'll see you in the upcoming World Duel Carnival."

Riegel answered, slightly embarrassed: "The WDC? Yeah, I've heard about that , and actually, I'm not interested in tournaments."_ "Off course, this tournament is just a bait to gather more numbers. I can't go and take the risk to screw up the plan."_.

Yuma pouted: "Shame. But, At least, you'll be able to see my victory.".

"Certainly." chuckled Riegel.

* * *

Today Was a good day for Riegel. Even if he was still a newbie in this world, he met interesting people. Humans have proved to be far more resourceful than they expected, and even if Yuma Tsukumo was their ennemy, as the host of Astral, he could not help but to feel a certain respect for him.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter, with introductions, and first duel. For those who wonder:**

**- Astral did not appear in this chapter because from the point of view of the main group, Riegel is just a new guy in town, and certainly not an envoy of the Barian World (they don't even know about the Barian World at this point of the story), so his presence is unnecessary.**

**- My OC uses synchro monsters, which is unusual in a Zexal fic, but not impossible. Remember, NOTHING explicitly says that in Zexal world, both in-universe and in real life, there is no Synchro Summon. It seems just more logical that like in real life, Synchro monsters became less used with the advent of Xyz Monsters.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Since this is a fanfiction, I can't say I own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

**Firstly, I thank The Little Black ROse for having already posted a review, it's always a pleasure to know someone read what you write.**

**Secondly, in this chapter, we get to the heart of the subject with the opening of the WDC.**

** Enjoy!**

"speak"

_"thought"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day of the WDC! The beginning of a great tournament!**

At heartland Academy, everyone was excited. Tomorrow would be the first day of the World Duel Carnival, a tournament many expected. In the Numbers Club , everyone got today his Heart Piece, the proof they would participate. Everyone, except one. Yuma just completely forgot to register before, and was completing the procedure. The D-Pad announced: "The application for participation is already over."

"What!?"

"Thank you very much for so many applications!" the D-Pad display "SORRY" on the screen.

Yuma then screamed "NOOOOO!" before running outside, his friends attempting to stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school parking, Ryoga and Riegel were having a discussion about the upcoming tournament:

"Ryoga,I was wondering, do you plan to enter to the WDC?"asked Riegel.

"No. I don't plan to participate in tournaments anymore. Not after what happened."replied Ryoga

"That's true, you were in the National Duel Circuit before, if I remember correctly."

"And I wasn't able to get the price for the hospitalization of my sister. I moved on but it still sucks sometimes."ended Ryoga.

"I didn't know you had a sister."said Rigel, surprised. "What happened to her?"

"She had an accident. She has been in coma since."

"Sorry about that."

"Doctors do their best to cure her but it is not enough."

"Tell me, Ryoga," asked Riegel, curious,"how far will you go for your sister?"

Ryoga answered:"I'll do absolutely anything to protect her! Shes my sister!". Riegel chuckled hearing this.

"What's so funny?"asked Ryoga, a bit tensed.

"Nothing, you remind me an old pal of mine."

"Really?"

"Yep, the same personality: hard and cold outside but soft and protective inside."

"I'm not soft!"replied Ryoga. "However, I would take that as a compliment."

Suddenly, a screaming missile went beside them, leaving a trail of smoke.

Riegel said, dumbfounded: "That was...Yuma?"

"What has this idiot done?" mumbled Ryoga. Then he started his motorcycle, before leaving: "I'll see why he's running like that. See you later."

After Ryoga departed, Riegel saw Yuma's friends running, and decided to ask them: "Hey guys, what's up with Yuma?"

Tetsuo replied: "Yo, Riegel. That moron of Yuma forgot to register to the WDC, and of course,it's closed now."

Kotori added: "I hope he won't do anything stupid."

Riegel replied: "Interesting. I'll go with you to see that."

* * *

At the gates of Heartland

"If I don't star in the Duel Carnival I'll die of boredom." Yuma was struggling to obtain his heart piece, even going up to simulate a sudden heart attack.

"Thank you for today." was the only reaction of the receiving.

Yuma, refusing to give up, began to hit the wall, pleading for the piece.

Takashi complained: "He's annoying as if he was drunk."

Riegel chuckled: "But at least it is persistent, it can't be denied."

* * *

In the control room of Heartland, three people were talking about the WDC. One was a man in business suit wearing V-shaped glasses, with green hair. The second was a man dressed in a leather coat, with red hair shaped like a flame. The last was the woman of the group, dressed in a white suit, with black hair and lighter purple highlights. It was Mr Heartland an his two lieutenants, Gauche and Droite. Then came from an elevator a young men with drop-like blond hair, wearing a black long-coat, accompanied by his personal robot. It was Kaito Tenjo, the Number Hunter, and Orbital 7. Mr heartland announced: "I've been waiting for you."

"I've been told to come to this place. Do you have any business?"asked Kaito.

Mr Heartland replied "You've been told to come to me, you said, but I just though you should see this spectacle before th Duel Carnival begins." Then he turned to the screens and continued:

"There are great number of duelists gathering for the Duel Carnival in Heartland City. It's obvious that among these duelists who do so are a lot of duelists who have Numbers. That means you have to win through this Duel Carnival and snatch away their Numbers. But don't let your guard down. They will be in an unyielding spirit and participate in this contest."

Gauche replied, coming beside Kaito: "Well it's ease! When it's impossible for you, I'll collect the Numbers!"

"Who ever decides to come is no enemy for me." declared Kaito.

Gauche continued: "As expected from you, your spirit is strong, Kaito-sama!"

Droite said: "Stop it Gauche." Gauche just pouted.

A screen opened an an employee said: "Mr Heartland-sama." Everyone turner to the screen: "there is a young boy in front of the gate whose application is late."

"Just send him away."

"Well, he says that he will not go home until he has received a Heart Piece. He is annoying and behave like someone drunk."

The screen then showed Yuma hanging legs of an employee, pleading for a Heart Piece. Mr Heartland just ordered to send him away, but Kaito interrupted him:

"Wait. Please give him an application for participation."

"Do you know him?"asked Mr Heartland.

"No. But there is a possibility that he has numbers."

Mr heartland grinned: "Kaito. You are not hiding something from me, are you? A mysterious explosion occurred in Heartland the other day."

Kaito replied: "That was a machine malfunction. As long as I collect the Numbers there should not be a reason for any complain. It's not my duty to report about my actions."

"Alright." ended Mr Heartland.

* * *

Yuma was nearly strangling th employee, pathetically begging for a heart piece. Kotori said:

"I wonder if he really is going to get a Heart piece like this."

Tetsuo began to reply:"Well..."but was interrupted by a music coming from the opening gates. Yuma wondered: "What's happening?"

Coming from the inside was Mr Heartland and his lieutenants,on a parade float, accompanied by a band of robot. The other were impressed.

Kotori said: "Huh, This person!"

Takashi continued: "It's Mr Heartland!"

Tokunosuke completed: "In person-ura!"

Yuma shouted: "Hey, old man!" completely killing the moment.

Mr Heartland repeated, shocked: "O-old man...!?"

Riegel thought: _"Idiot."_

Kotori sighed: "Oh, that Yuma..."

One of the employee whispered: "It's 'Mr Heartland-sama'!".

Yuma just replied: "Yeah, Yeah. Heartland!"

The other employee insisted: "'Mister'!"

Yuma: "Yeah right, Mr Heartland."

The first employee shouted:"'-SAMA'!"

Yuma then explained: "Well...You see...It's pretty hard to see the Duel Carnival announcement."

"Hard to see?"

"Yeah. You see...it's hard to see and...I failed to notice the click on the participation formula." Mr heartland was dumbfounded.

Takashi said: "I'd say he doesn't know when to give up."

Tetsuo added: "No one say he's carelessly honest."

Mr heartland managed to regain his composure: "Of course I understand. Everything we let you speak out. Your request reached my passionate heart." Gauche handed him a box. "Let me fulfill your wish." Then he threw to Yuma a Heart Piece.

Yuma caught it and contemplated it: "This is... A Heart Piece!" He leaped for joy, shouting: "I did it!"

Mr heartland noticed the Emperor's Key. "You... That pendant."

"Oh... This?"

"It's surely an unusual shape."

Yuma replied:"It's a souvenir from my daddy and mommy."

"A souvenir?"Then, looking the pendant he thought: _"I feel that I've seen that pendant somewhere."_

* * *

The next morning was the one of the beginning of the WDC. All Heartland City was celebrating. The Number Club was reunited among the crowd to see the Opening ceremony. Everyone was excited. Then a giant hologram of Mr heartland appeared in AR vision in the sky of Heartland City:

"Dear fellow duelists who gathered in Heartland City, I will explain the rules of the Duel Carnival to you." he was on a golden suit covered in pink hearts, with a top hat with a similar style as well as a bow tie covered in spots. "The ground is all over heartland City, and it's going over 3 days from now on. The participants have to duel when someone is challenging them. The bet in those duels will be the Heart pieces which you've got in your hands, Ladies and Gentlemen. The duelists who lose it will be out. The requirement of advancing in this tournament is to collect five Heart piece to complete it."

He completed: "Well then, this is the end of the Duel Carnival announcement. Set fire in Heartland with your duelist's passionate heart." He finished in an enthusiastic pose: "HEART BURNING!" Everyone cheered up.

Tetsuo exclaimed: "Well then. Let's go! I'm definitely going to win!" before running.

Tokunosuke added: "I'm going too-ura!" before going too.

Kotori commented: "Everyone is full of vigor!"

Riegel ended: "it was to be expected, since it's an international tournament."

Yuma declared: "Yeah! I don't need to lose!". Suddenly they heard screams coming from behind. They just had time turning back that Yuma received a ball made of cards full in the face, before falling.

Kotori asked him: "A-are you alright?" Yuma stood on his knees, his face red from the impact. A soccer player came and caught the ball scolded by Kotori: "You're doing dangerous things! To kick a ball at a place like this!"

The brown-haired soccer player claimed: "It's settled! My opponent in my first match is you!"

Yuma replied: "...Am I?Who are you?"

"Well, this ball has chosen you. We'll duel!"

"W-what's with that ball?"

"That one's my partner." He grabbed his ball."I always think about strategies for my deck while I bounce this ball a thousand times."

"Did he put cards on his ball...!?"

"Bet your Heart Piece and fight with me!"

"Yeah, just as I hoped for! I accept this challenge!" Yuma showed his Heart Piece. "I am Yuma Tsukumo. And You?"

The player responded: "I'm Kakeru Kunitachi."

Takashi mumbled: "Kakeru Kunitachi?"

Kotori asked: "Do you know him?"

Takashi answered: "Hmm... I have the feeling that I've heard his name..."

The crowd gathered around them. Kakeru shouted: "Well then, Kick off!"

Yuma activated his Duel Disk: "Yeah, Kattobingu! DUEL DISK, SET! D-GAZER, SET!"

An artificial voice said: "AR-VISION, LINK COMPLETED."

"DUEL!"

YUMA 4000

KAKERU 4000

"I got the first turn, draw!" yelled Yuma. "I set a monster in face down position and end my turn." a face down card appeared on the ground. Astral commented: "The monster which is set is Gogogo Golem. I though you would go on the opponent's provocation and summon a monster in attack position without thinking, but it seems that you have grown up."

Yuma scolded: "Be quiet! Just watch me quietly without complaining about every tiny thing."

Kakeru replied: "Humph, I don't know who you're shouting at, but you'll soon sink into silence. You will soon realize the true strength of my Soccer Deck.", then he drew:"Here I come! My turn, Draw! I activate the field spell card 'Stadium of Dreams'!".Area turned into a soccer stadium, the giant screen showed the WDC emblem. Yuma himself was wearing a red soccer uniform, and wondered: "W-what is this...!?". Kotori was in a cheerleader uniform whereas Takashi and Cathy were wearing commentators suits, and Riegel was in a black referee uniform.

Cathy asked: "C-cat! What is this supposed to be?"

Takashi answered: "We were suddenly thrown into a huge soccer stadium! To summarize, this is the field spell card Stadium of Dreams effect's ?!" The crowd in the stadium cheered.

Yuma claimed: "Awesome!"

Kakeru replied: "That's not all! The field magic card Stadium of Dream changes a set face-down monster into face-up." The card on Yuma's field turned into face-up.

"What...!?" exclaimed Yuma. Gogogo Golem revealed itself, wearing a red uniform.

Kakeru shouted: "I furthermore summon Wing Captain from my hand!" A winged blue soccer began to run on the field.

[Wing Captain lv 4 1100/1100]

Yuma responded: "It's attack power is 1100? That attack power isn't effective on Gogogo Golem!".

Kakeru said: "I activate the spell card 'Perfect pass'! Take this, Wing Captain!" he threw a ball to his monster. "When this Wing Captain is fighting monster which has a higher defensive power than Wing Captain's, during this turn it's attack power is doubled!" The wing Captain doubled.

Yuma replied: "Even if it's getting twice or trice as much power, Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed in battle during one turn!".

Kakeru shouted: "How naive! 'Perfect Pass' negates the battle effect of the opponent's monster."

"What!" exclaimed Yuma.

"Go, Wing Captain!" Announced Kakeru. "Ultra Bullet Shot!" The ball pierced the golem before hitting Yuma in his goal cage. He shouted: "Why? Even if you destroy the defense-position monster, the life points are not taken, isn't it ?" then he turned to the referee: "Riegel, how is it possible?"

Riegel answered: "Sorry Yuma, his monster does piercing damages, there were no cheating here."

Kakeru added: "Indeed, Wing Captain has the effect of inflicting the difference between the attack and defense points to the opponent." Wing Captain was running, in a victory pose.

Yuma mumbled: "Damn it ! He... is maybe really strong."

Kakeru finished: "I set a card and end my turn!"

[Yuma 3300]

Kotori cheered up Yuma: "Do Your Best, Yuma! The Duel has just begun! Fight!"

Takashi commented: "The match begins from now on!" and Cathy added: "Yuma, Cattobingu!"

Yuma regained his composure: "That's right. Well let's go! My turn! Draw! I summon Gagaga Magician!" The punk magician appeared, wearing a soccer uniform.

[Gagaga Magician lv 4 1500/1000]

"Go, Gagaga Magician, attack Wing Captain!" the wizard ran, the ball at his feet.

"That's good!" explained Takashi. "Gagaga Magician's attack power is 1500. Because Wing Captain attack power went down to normal!" Gagaga Magician shot in the ball, which went directly in Wing Captain's belly. Yuma was cheered for his goal.

Suddenly, Riegel whistled: "This goal is negated."

Takashi said, surprised: "Huh, negated!?" Cathy asked why.

Kakeru explained: "That's right. I let the trap card 'Offside Trap' activate."

"Offside!?" asked Yuma.

Kakeru continued: "This card is activated when a monster on one's own field is destroyed. That monster's destruction and the battle damage is negated and it ends the turn."

"I-... it ends the turn!?" repeated Yuma.

"It can't be..." said Kotori.

Astral commented: "Observation n°15: The thing called Soccer seems to be profound."

Yuma yelled him: "This is not the case of admiration!"

Kakeru exclaimed: "Well, then let's soon go to the performance! My turn! Draw!" He smiled looking the card he has drawn. "I summon Top Scorer!" An other armored blue soccer player came on the field.

[Top Scorer lv 5 2000/100]

Astral: "He summoned a level 5 monster without tributing another one!"

Yuma yelled Kakeru: "You can't do that, can you?"

Rigel said: "Actually, he can."

Kakeru: "When the field spell card 'Stadium of Dreams' is on the field, I can summon Top Scorer without a tribute."

Yuma complained: "That has to be a lie!"

Riegel explained: "He's just taking advantage of his field magic."

Yuma shouted: "You're not helping!"

Riegel sweat-dropped: "I remind you that as a referee, I have to stay neutral."

Kakeru commanded: "Go, Top Scorer! Attack Gagaga Magician!" the monster hit Gagaga Magician with a balloon."The goal is quite empty now! Thrust into it, Wing Captain! Decide it with a direct attack!" Wing captain shot in a balloon aimed to Yuma, Who collapsed with the attack.

"Yuma!" shouted Kotori.

Cathy covered her eyes: "Oh, no need to watch that..."

Kakeru smirked: "I'm not done yet! I activate the magic card 'Eye Contact'! The effect is that the 'Offside trap' which is my graveyard returns to my hand. I set a card and end my turn." an face-down card appeared on his field.

[Yuma 1700]

Yuma wondered: "What should I do? If 'Offside trap' is used again, any effect will be negated and will end my turn." then he turned to Astral: "And you, why are you sleeping!?".

Astral replied: "It does not mean I am sleeping. I am remembering the thing called 'soccer'."

"Jeez, I can't count on you!" complained Yuma "What should I do?"

Kakeru pointed to Yuma: "No matter how much you're thinking, it's useless! There is no blind spot in my Soccer Deck. In other words, there is no chance of winning for you!"

Then, Two other people came to Kakeru. Whispers circulated among the crowd. He was instantly shocked.

Takashi announced: "They're...!? They're the regulars of the representative soccer team, the Striker Brothers Kazu and Hide!"

Cathy asked: "Why are they here?"

"That's why I remembered!" exclaimed Takashi. "To summarize, Kakeru Kunitachi, he is Kazu and Hide's little brother! That's right... Their dream-like consistent team plays has earned them fame all over the world! The three sons of the Kunitachi family!"

Yuma asked, dumbfounded: "For real? You're that famous soccer player?"

Kakeru was angered: "So what!? I don't care about my older brothers! 'Teamwork'? What a joke! The three of us end up getting in each other's way while we try to play at once! That's why I chose Dueling. Duels are the best battles! Because when you're on the field, you're the only person you can trust! Watch closely! I'm gonna become Duel Champion with my own strength!"

Yuma replied: "You're wrong about that, Kakeru! Dueling is also about teamwork!"

Astral asked, curious: "Teamwork?"

Yuma explained: "Even now, you aren't alone. You're out there fighting alongside your friends, aren't you?"

Kakeru repeated: "My friends?"

Yuma continued: "Right! Wing Captain and Top Scorer... Those Monsters are your friends, aren't they? I always believe in the Monsters I fight alongside. Me and my Monsters are a single team!"

Kakeru was shocked hearing this: "A team... you said?"

Astral said: "Let's do this, Yuma. It's our turn."

"Yup! Wait, did you remember something about soccer?" asked Yuma.

Astral replied: "I did. And Yuma, you helped me think up a good idea. Let's win!"

"We can't afford to lose in a place like this." stated Astral.

Yuma answered: "You said it! Okay, let's go! My turn! Draw! I..."

"Summon Zubaba Buster!" interrupted Astral. Yuma floored.

Yuma yelled Astral: "I'm the one Summoning it! I summon Zubaba Buster!" The armored warrior came to the field, throwing his weapon and wearing a red shirt over his armor.

[Zubaba Buster lv 3 1800/600]  
Astral continued: "And use the Monster Reborn magic card to special summon Gogogo Golem!"

"Gogogo Golem?"

Astral replied: "It's a teamwork, Yuma. Just trust me."

Yuma was annoyed:"Well fine... I'll then activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! I special summon Gogogo Golem from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" The golem was back on the field.

Kakeru shouted: "Summon all the Monsters you want! You'll never break through my Trap!"

Yuma sighed: "If he activates that again..."

Astral just said: "Use Cross Attack, Yuma."

"Huh?"

"Activate the Cross Attack Magic Card from your hand."

"That's it!" exclaimed Yuma. "I activate the Magic Card, Cross Attack!" Gogogo Golem and Zubaba Buster made a series of passes and dribbling, dodging enemy monsters.

Astral explained: "When you have at least two monsters on your side of the field with the same Attack Power, you can attack the opponent player directly!" Zubaba Buster shot on goal on Kakeru who fell down.

Riegel said: "And it's validated."

Kakeru said, surprised: "He scored a goal on me...?"

Kotori acclaimed Yuma: "Yuma! Good job! You scored your first goal!"

Takashi commented: "That settles it!"

Cathy added: "Team Yuma managed to lower Kakeru's Life Points!"

Kakeru realized: "Shit! He figured out Offside Trap can't be activated against direct attacks?"

Astral continued: "This isn't over yet! When Zubaba Buster damages the opponent during an attack, it can destroy a Monster on the field with higher Attack Points!" Zubaba Buster shot a ball on Wing Captain, which blew up. "When using this effect, Zubaba Buster's Attack Power falls 800 points... but it's well worth it to destroy a Monster."

Yuma pulled a card from his and. "I can use this! I then activate the Quick-Play Magic, Extra Blast! When a Monster is destroyed by an effect, the opponent is dealt 500 points of damage!" an other ball was shot directly toward Kakeru.

Cathy claimed: "He finally made it a draw!"

"He caught up to him!" added Takashi.

Kotori cheered up: "Good going, Yuma!"

Yuma said to Kakeru: "Did ya see? That was my teamwork! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

[Kakeru 1700]

Kakeru shouted: "Let's not get cocky now, Yuma Tsukumo! Captain Wing was nothing more than a throw-away Monster with 1500 Attack Points! Destroying that worthless card gains you nothing!"

Yuma replied: "You're still saying stuff like that? You need to believe in your Monsters, your friends!"

"Useless guys like them aren't my friends!" Kakeru then remembered the day where he lost his last match , the day where he snapped and gave up Soccer, because of his so-called 'friends' and 'teammates'. "I threw away soccer on that day. And I swore to myself. I swore to settle things with my brothers one day. And I've chosen Dueling to accomplish that goal! I'll become the best in the world of Dueling!"

"Be honest with yourself, Kakeru! You know it deep down, don't you? You wouldn't have built such a strong Soccer Deck if you didn't, after all. That's your all-star team right there, bro! Kakeru, you really love soccer, don't you?"

"Shut it! I don't care about soccer!"

"It's fine! Just like what you like! I like dueling! So fight alongside your friends until the very end!"

"My friends? Team? I... you guys... I... My turn! Draw!" Then, looking the card he drew: "I believe in you! I summon Defending Sweeper!" The last soccer player appeared. "If there's a Stadium of Dream on my field, this monster's level becomes five!"

[Defending Sweeper lv 45 100/2000]

"I then activate the magic card, All For One!"

"C'mon! You actually had a card like that from the start!"

Astral replied: "This is no time to be happy. If you have two Monsters on the field with the same level and type, you can Special Summon one Monster from your Graveyard with the same type." Yuma was surprised hearing this.

Kakeru shouted: "I'll bring back Wing Captain!" Wing Captain looked to Kakeru , who nodded with him: "The monster special summoned with this effect increases its level by one!"

Yuma stated: "Now he's got three level five Monsters! That means...!"

"I Overlay the level five Top Scorer , Defending Sweeper, and Wing Captain!" The three monster turned into spheres of light. "I build the Overlay Network with these three Monsters!" The three lights rushed into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! It's your turn, Playmaker!" The portal exploded, and the final and more powerful soccer player jumped on the field. It was wearing red protections an has red wings along its blue uniform.

[Playmaker r 5 2600/2500]

Cathy was shocked: "It's got 2600 Attack Points?!"

"To summarize, he won't make it out if he gets attacked by that!" added Takashi.

Riegel thought: _"I wonder why Yuma is not trying to destroy this field spell, Kakeru would be screwed up, since it's his deck's cornerstone. Maybe because of all this soccer teamwork thing?"_

Kakeru commanded: "Go! Attack Zubaba Buster!"

Astral shouted: "Yuma, use your Trap Card!"

Yuma announced: "I'll use Zubaba Buster as a target to activate the Trap Card, Half Unbreak!" Bubbles formed a force field around Zubaba Buster. "Now Zubaba Buster won't be destroyed because of this effect!"

Kakeru yelled: "Overhead Drive Shoot!"

Yuma continued: "And Half Unbreak's effect halves the damage the player takes!"

Kakeru was dumbfounded: "Even at the cost of his own Life, for his monster... You protected your friend? But it's not over yet! I activate Playmaker!" One of the monster's overlay unit were sucked into his leg. "I detach an Overlay Unit so he can attack your monster with the highest attack power again!" Playmaker began to dribble again in the direction of Gogogo Golem.

Yuma said: "Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!" Playmaker shot toward the golem which stood firm.

Kakeru shouted: "Then the second strike will end it!" Playmaker absorbed an other of its overlay unit and shot again. This time Gogogo Golem fell. "I detach the final Overlay Unit!" Playmaker absorbed its last overlay unit. "Now for the third attack! Zubaba Buster's the only one left! Go, Playmaker! Overhead Drive Shoot!" Playmaker shot a fourth time.

Yuma said: "I've still got the effect of Half Unbreak!" the ball was deflected by Zubaba's shield and hit Yuma.

Kotori said, worried: "Yuma!"

Kakeru pointed to Yuma: "You barely made it out of that one. But you've only got 100 points left. This ends in the next turn! I'll end my turn."

Yuma stood up: "Don't you worry, Kotori. Fighting against such a strong opponent is great! The Duel Carnival is the best!"

"You still think you can win?" asked Kakeru. "I still have the Offside Trap on my side of the field."

"I will win because I'll believe in my friends until the very end!" Kakeru just smiled at this statement.

"Here goes! My turn! Draw! I Summon Gagaga Girl!" The Magical Girl appeared on the field, in a cheerleader uniform.

[Gagaga Girl lv 3 1000/800]

Kakeru smiled: "1000 Attack Points? Why bother playing that monster?". Then he gasped. "No, it's a level 3..."

Astral said: "Go, Yuma! Summon a new Xyz Monster!"

Yuma agreed: "Right! I Overlay the Level Three Zubaba Buster and the Level Three Gagaga Girl!" Both monsters changed into lights spheres. "I build the Overlay Network with these two Monsters!" They were absorbed into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! Come, 'Wandering Guitarist'! This is my new friend! Muzurhythm the String Djinn!" A cat-like demon holding guitars played as he appeared.

[Muzurhythm the String Djinn r 3 1500/1000]

"And I activate the Equipment Magic, Giant Hunter! I equip it to Muzurhythm!"

Astral explained: "This card's effect prevents the opposing player from activating Magic and Traps until the End Phase of the turn!".

Kakeru shouted: "Dammit! Now I can't use Offside Trap!"

Yuma continued: "Then, when the Monster equipped with Giant Hunter attacks, if my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, the opponent's Monster has its Attack Power halved!". Playmaker's attack was reduced to 1300.

Riegel thought:_"with that, he has won."_

Kakeru was astonished: "Its Attack Power was halved?!"

Yuma shouted: "Then I activate the effect of Muzurhythm! I can detach one of its Overlay Units when it battles another Xyz Monster in order to double its Attack Power! Take the match, Muzurhythm!" Muzurhythm whirled faster and faster to form a tornado, before shooting the ball into Playmaker's guts.

[Kakeru 0]

Riegel whistled: "End of the match, Yuma is the winner!"

Cathy exclaimed: "GOAL! Team Yuma made a complete turnaround in the very last moment!"

Cathy and Takashi acclaimed: "He did it!"

"Yuma won!" cheered Kotori.

Astral said: "We won, Yuma."

Yuma added: "Yup! 'Coz I had to borrow a bit of your power!" The AR- Vision was deactivated, and every hologram disappeared. Yuma ran yo Kakeru, who just started to laugh: "Y-You..."

Kakeru replied: "It's been so long since I got so consumed while playing soccer. Soccer really is fun!"

Takashi repeated : "Soccer" is...?" as everyone sweat-dropped.

Yuma continued: "Ain't it?"

"Yeah! I really do love soccer after all!" replied Kakeru. "It was you who brought me back to my senses!" His two brothers came to him.

Hide said: "If you feel that way, why don't you come back and give it another shot, Kakeru?"

Kazu finished: "Come back to our field!"

Kakeru shouted: "Brother!"

Hide developped : "I think you finally understand what we were trying to tell you back then."

Kakeru asked: "What you told me back then...? That soccer isn't a one man show? Right!"The three brother nodded together.

Yuma said: "Good for you, Kakeru!"

Kakeru replied: "Yeah! I need to hurry and catch up to my brothers! I'm gonna give soccer my all!" Then he shook Yuma's hand.

"Me too! I'm gonna give it my all to become Duel Champion!" acknowledged Yuma.

Kakeru gave Yuma his Heart Piece:"This belongs to you."

Yuma assembled the Heart Piece with his own. The pieces were corresponding.: "Yes! I got my first piece! I'll win my next fight as well! I don't care who the opponent is! Kattobingu!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Yugioh Zexal!**

"speaking"

_"thought"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Double trouble! Droite & Gauche vs Yuma & Riegel!**

Heartland, near the location of the finals

Riegel was walking, finishing a piece of cotton candy: _"Delicious. Those humans are really artists with food. They could just eat raw ingredients, but instead of this, they cook it, transform it, and make a delight for the senses. It's unfortunate that we don't have an equivalent in the Barian World. I'm pretty sure the others would like it." _Suddenly, he noticed something strange: a man in jacket , with flame-like hair, holding a wriggling sausage-like thing. _"A living sausage, what the heck? No wait, this is Tokunosuke. What's going on?"_ Tokunosuke moaned and groaned while tied up.

Gauche shouted to him: "Pipe down!" They were heading to a gate guarded by the other referee, Droite.

Yuma and Kotori arrived, and were rejoined by Riegel; Tokunosuke moaned: "Lem'go!"

Yuma yelled: "Tokunosuke!" Tokunosuke moaned some more.

Gauche replied: "I said to pipe down!"

Tokunosuke managed to speak: "No way! I'm gonna start crying!" His mouth was stuffed with candy, which fell down as he spoke.

Yuma shouted again: "Tokunosuke!"

Tokunosuke cried: "Yuma!"

Yuma demanded to Gauche: "What are you trying to do with Tokunosuke?!"

Gauche asked: "Who the hell are you?"

Droite recognized Yuma: "You're... That noisy little boy from before."

Gauche noticed: "So that was you?"

Yuma asked again: "I asked you what you plan to do with Tokunosuke!"

Gauche explained: "He fabricated Heart Pieces! As punishment, his deck will be confiscated! He'll be disqualified and deprived of all future participation in the Duel Carnival for the rest of his life! I'll make it so he can never Duel again before beating his ass right out of Heartland City!"

Yuma was shocked hearing this: "H-Hang on a minute! You don't have to go that far!"

Gauche replied angrily: "'That far'?! This pest's dishonored Dueling! I cannot forgive him for that!"

Tokunosuke begged: "Spare me! I'll give you my deck or whatever you want!"

Riegel commented : "Actually, Yuma, I agree with him." Yuma stared him."If Tokunosuke cheated, then he should be disqualified. However, it's true that 'beating his ass right out of Heartland City' seems a bit disproportionate."

Yuma replied to Gauche: "Hey, hold it! It's true that what Tokunosuke did may be unforgivable. But that's no reason for you to go this far! If this is an issue between duelists, let's settle it with a duel! If you insist on taking Tokunosuke, duel with me!"

Gauche smiled: "A duel, you say? Interesting! But I'm strong, you know!"

Yuma just pouted: "Hmph, that's just fine! You can both come at me at the same time!

Droite acknowledged: "Very well. This Duel will be 2-on-1. If you Duel against the both of us and manage to defeat the both of us, it's your win. And we'll forget about what he did. But if you end up losing, you will be required to take the punishment in his place."

Kotori gasped: "No way!"

Riegel was dumbfounded: "That's completely ridiculous. Yuma don't tell me you will accept it?"

Gauche tempted Yuma: "How about it? You on board?" Yuma stayed silent. "Hmph. Don't act like you've got the balls to fight when you're nothing but an incompetent duelist not even worth talking to." He began to drag a screaming Tokunosuke away.

Yuma interrupted him: "All right! I accept that Duel!"

Gauche was surprised: "What?"

Tokunosuke was stunned: "Yuma!"

Riegel face-palmed.

Kotori: "But if you lose and they take your deck, you won't be able to continue participating in the Carnival. And Astral is still not here, right? It's way to recklesfor you to fight both of them by yourself, Yuma!"

Yuma: "Even so, I can't just abandon Tokunosuke, my friend!"

Riegel thought: _"That is just too foolish. I know that I should not get involved in it, but I can not stand idly by."_

Riegel came near Yuma: "And you won't have to do this alone. I'll fight with you."

Yuma was happily surprised: "Riegel. Thank you!"

Riegel replied: "But don't get me wrong. I don't do it for Tokunosuke. I help you only because you were brainless enough to accept such unfair conditions." Yuma was floored hearing this.

Droite asked Riegel: "Why do you help him, if you visibly disagree with his decision?"

Riegel replied: "It would simply be too stupid that Yuma's disqualified because he was punished instead of a cheater who deserved it."

Droite continued: "And you are ready to bet your participation in the tournament for that?"

"I am not a participant in the WDC, thus I have nothing to be afraid of on that side."

Droite was shocked: "Then why? Why do you want to risk your deck and your banishment?"

"I have my reasons, and they are not your business!"

Gauche smirked: "Sounds interesting! I'll test out that spirit of yours!"

Droite commented: "Very well. Since you are two, this will be a tag-team Duel. We'll share our life points and our fields."

Yuma shouted: "Here I go! I won't let myself lose to the likes of you!" Yuma and Riegel readied their duel disks. "DUEL DISK, SET!" Both activated their visors. "D-GAZER, SET!"

Gauche yelled: "DUEL DISK, SET!" A fireball-shaped Duel disk materialized on his arm whereas a butterfly-shaped duel disk materialized on Droite's arm. Tattoos appeared on theirs right eyes. A computer voice said: "AR VISION, LINK ETABLISHED."

All shouted: "DUEL!"

YUMA & RIEGEL 4000

DROITE & GAUCHE 4000

Droite said: "Let's hurry up and finish this, Gauche."

Gauche responded: "I know."

Tokunosuke stated: "God, this is so reckless!"

Kotori replied: "Hey! Who do you think they're fighting for?!"

Tokunosuke claimed: "Yuma, Riegel you can do it!"

Riegel thought:_ "Astral is not here for a duel? I wonder what does it means."_

Yuma shouted: "Heck yeah! I'm good enough to handle these two on my own! Here goes! My turn! Draw! I set a Monster in face-down Defense Mode! I then set a card face-down and end my turn!" A face down card appeared on the field.

Gauche tempted him: "Heh! All that talk and you go and play on the defensive."

Yuma replied: "I can't afford to lose this Duel!"

Droite announced: "My turn! Draw! I Summon Morpho Butterspy!" A humanoid butterfly with crescent-like daggers on her hands unfolded her wings.

[Morpho Butterspy 1200/1600]

"I then set two cards and end my turn!" Two more face down card were on the field.

Yuma stated: "1200 Attack Points...!"

Riegel shouted: "Now, it's my turn! Draw!" he looked on his hand, then he asked: "Yuma, can I borrow your monster?"

Yuma answered: "Sure, if you ask. But what do you plan?"

Riegel responded: "Thanks. And you'll see. First I flip summon. Appear, Rai Rider!" the card turned on and revealed a red haired, masked biker, his motorcycle buzzing.

[Rai Rider lv 3 1200/1400]

"Then I'll summon my own monster. Come, Krebons!" The blue and gold jester appeared on the field.

[Krebons lv 2 1200/400]

Yuma was perplex: "That monster, you summoned it during our duel, didn't you?"

Riegel explained: "Actually, I've 3 copies of this card in my deck, so it's not surprising."

"Ahh, Okay"

"Anyways, I tune Yuma's level 3 Rai Rider with my level 2 Krebons!" Krebons transformed into two circles of green light, and the biker passed through. "Synchro Summon!" Rai Rider disappeared into a column of light. "Appear, Magical Android!" A woman in green outfit with cybernetic implants was on the field, holding an upside down sword and a shield.

[Magical Android lv 5 2400/1700]

Droite commented: "A synchro monster? This is unusual nowadays."

Gauched said: "Bah, this is not a big deal, I'll crush it anyways !"

Riegel thought: _"A weak monster with two face down cards? This is obviously a trap. Better not to attack for now."_ then said: "I'll set two face down card and end my turn." Two set card appeared on the field. Then the sword of Magical Android began to glow.

Yuma asked: "Riegel, what's happening?"

"It's Magical Android's effect. During our End Phase, we'll gain 600 life point for each for each face-up Psychic-Type monster we control." The sword irradiated a green light.

"That's pretty good."

[Yuma & Riegel 4600]

Gauche yelled: "You'll regret the spirit you had to challenge us to a match! My turn! Draw!" He looked his hand. "First I discard a card to activate 'Cost Down'! Until the end phase, the level of all monsters in my hand is reduced by two. Then I summon Hammer Bounzer! This card is normally level 6 but with 'Cost Down, I can summon it without tribute." A giant bipedal hyena with a hammer at each paw was hissing.

[Hammer Bounzer lv 6-4 2300/2000]

Tokunosuke said: "He Summoned a Level Six Monster right off the bat!"

Gauche shouted: "I end my turn with that. Now come at us with everything you've got!"

Yuma was thinking: _"Our opponents have a Monster with 1200 Attack Power and another with 2300 Attack Power. And in my hand..."_ Then he announced: "Okay! I decided which of you I'm gonna beat first! My turn! Draw! I'll summon Tasuke Knight!" A red, masked knight rose on the field.

[Tasuke Knight lv 4 1700/100]

"Yes! If I destroy Hammer Bounzer with Magical Android then Morpho Butterspy with Tasuke Knight, I'll leave them defenseless! Go, Magical Android! Attack Bounzer!"

Riegel interrupted him: "Yuma! Don't do...!"

Droite exclaimed: "I activate the Permanent Trap, Butterflyoke! When an opposing Monster declares an attack, this card can change this card into an Equipment Card and change the target's Battle Position from Attack to Defense Position!"

Riegel finished his sentence: "...that." Magical Android stopped her attack, and knelt down.

Yuma shouted: "What?!"

Kotori gasped: "Magical Android's attack was stopped!"

Gauche commented: "It looks like your spirit leads you to rush in and miscalculate!"

Riegel shouted: "Yuma, don't attack recklessly. They certainly have other traps like this."

Yuma muttered: "I'll end my turn." Magical Android's sword glowed, making them gain 600 life points.

[Yuma & Riegel 5200]

Droite shouted: "My turn! Draw! I Summon Swallowtail Butterspy! And I activate the second effect of Butterflyoke! Once per turn, I can change the battle position of the Monster this card is equipped to. I switch Magical Android into Attack Mode!"

Yuma wondered: "So she's gonna attack ? But Magical Android has 2400 attack points."

Droite replied: "Naive. I activate the Monster Effect of Morpho Butterspy! Once per turn, when an opponent's Monster changes its Battle Position, she can decrease its attack and defense power by 1000 points!"

Morpho Butterspy flapped her wings, which sent the luminous dust to Magical Android, whose attack fell to 1400.

Yuma just said: "Oh crap!"

Kotori gasped: "Magical Android's Attack Power!"

Droite announced: "I use Hammer Bounzer to attack Magical Android! Destroy Knuckle!"

Riegel replied: "So you say! Trap activate! Dimensional Prison! With this card, Bounzer is banished!"

A distortion in air expanded into a portal, which sucked Hammer Bounzer up, before disappearing.

Gauche shouted: "Hey, my monster!"

Droite continued: "But I've still my Swallowtail Butterspy! Destroy his Android!"

Morpho Butterspy rushed to Magical Android, and slashed her with her crescent blades.

Gauche mocked Yuma's idiocy : "I thought you had more guts than this, but you turned out to be nothing but an incompetent Duelist with no spirit. What a laugh!"

Yuma: "That's my line! You sure you should be so happy about such a small amount of damage?! We still have more Life points than You! This match is just beginning!"

Droite finished: "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

[Yuma & Riegel 4800]

Riegel claimed: "Now it's my turn! Draw!" then looked: _"Mind over matter. This will be good with that monster."_ Then he announced: "I summon Silent Psychic Wizard." A blue magician appeared in cybernetic armor.

[Silent Psychic Wizard lv 4 1900/0]

"When this monster is normal summoned, I can banish one of my psychic-type monsters in the graveyard. I choose Magical Android." The card jumped from the graveyard and disappeared.

"Then I set a card and I will attack Swallowtail Butterspy with my magician!" The wizard's staff glowed and launched a bolt to the butterfly.

Droite interrupted: "Trap activate! Butterflyoke!" The wizard stopped and set himself in defensive stance. "I believe you would be cleverer than your friend, but I was wrong." Riegel didn't react and answered: "I'll just set a card and end my turn!"

Gauche yelled: "My turn! Draw! I Summon Blade Bouncer!" A black panther with metallic arms and legs, equipped with long blades roared.

[Blade Bounzer lv 4 1800/1400]

Riegel smiled. "I activate my trap! Mind over matter! When a card effect is activated or a monster is summoned, I can tribute one of my psychic-type monster to negate the activation or summon of the card, and destroy it! I sacrifice Silent Psychic Wizard!" The wizard rushed to Blade Bounzer, then grabbed it before self-destructing.

Gauche was dumbfounded: "What! Why did you sacrifice your monster?"

Droite understood: "That what he wanted to do since the beginning, and I'm ready to bet that it's in touch with the monster that he has banished sooner."

Riegel explained: "Exactly. Because now, I can activate Silent Psychic Wizard's other effect! When he is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon the removed monster. Come Back, Magical Android!" A distortion in air appeared, then expanded into a portal. Magical Android popped out this portal, which closed.

Kotori applauded: "Yuma! Riegel! Good job!"

Tokunosuke cheered too: "You can do it-ura!"

Gauche gruunted: "Tch... What a persistent bastard! But I'm still able to attack with Swallowtail Butterspy! Go! Destroy Tasuke Knight !" The butterfly slashed the knight.

Gauche claimed: "I'll end my turn with this."

[Yuma & Riegel 4700]

Yuma: "Alright, it's my turn." He looked the field: _"I have two Level Four Monsters on my graveyard and my hand. If I can just manage to Summon Hope..."_ he looked around frantically. "Astral!?"

Gauche shouted: "Now, it's your turn!"

Yuma thought: _"If he's not here, I can't call out Hope! But even if Hope isn't here..."_, then shouted: "My turn! Draw!" He looked the card he drew, 'Kagetokage'._"This card can't defeat their monsters!"_ He decided what to do: "I summon Gagaga Gardna!" A warrior in a longcoat, holding a shield as tall as he is came into life.

[Gagaga Gardna! Lv 4 1500/2000]

"Then I can special summon, from my hand, by it own effect, Kagetokage!" Yuma's shadow expanded itself and transformed to match a lizard's shadow with two glowing red eyes.

[Kagetokage lv 4 1100/1500]

"I attack Morpho Butterspy with Gagaga Gardna! Shield Crush!" Gagaga Gardna rushed to Morpho Butterspy and rammed her with his shield.

Gauche noticed: "Only 300 points? That ain't enough spirit to beat us!"

Yuma: "But we still have our other monsters. Magical Android, destroy Swallowtail Butterspy!" The butterfly was beheaded by Magical Android's sword.

Yuma: "And then Kagetokage! Direct Attack!" Kagetokage rushed to Droite and Gauche's shadows and smashed them. Yuma stayed quiet.

Gauche was perplex by Yuma's attitude: "What's the matter, kid? Hurry up and end your turn!"

Kotori whispered: "Yuma..."

Gauche congratulated his opponents: "I have to admit, you did well until now, but I'll put an end to this."

Yuma said: "Damn it! I..." Suddenly a glow comes out of the Emperor's Key and went into Yuma's side deck. Everyone present was surprised. "W-What!?" He took the card from his extra deck. "T-This is... Hope! Why just now?" Then he looked around: "Astral... Are you here, Astral? Astral, did something happen to you?"

Gauche wondered: "Wh-What was the deal with that light just now?"

"Something isn't right here." said Droite. "Be careful, Gauche!"

Tokunosuke commented: "It looks like the Hope card has returned!"

Yuma wondered:_ "Astral... Are you off fighting somewhere or something? Thats why you sent him to me alone...?"_ then he claimed: "If that's the case, I won't let your feelings go to waste! I'll bring it to em! I Overlay the Level Four Gagaga Gardna and Kagetokage!" Both monsters were transformed into spheres of light."I build the Overlay Network with my two Monsters!" A galaxy-like portal appeared, and both monster rushed in. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 39! King of Wishes, Hope!" The white and gold angelic warrior rose from the portal.

[Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope r4 2500/2000]

Tokunosuke claimed: "It's Hope!"

Kotori added: "He did it!"

Riegel thought: _"So it finally appeared. Your very own Number."_

Gauche exclaimed: "N-No way! A Number?! That kid has a Number!?"

Droite was dumbfounded: "Number 39!?"

Yuma spoke to his monster: "Hope, endure it! I end my turn with this!"

"A Number...?" Gauche grinned: "This thing's become far, FAR more interesting!"

Droite cooled down him: "Calm down, Gauche!"

"Huh?"

[Droite & Gauche 2000]

Droite announced: "My turn! Draw! I Summon Moonlit Papillon!" A psychedelic butterfly with a big eye in the middle of its chest appeared.

[Moonlit Papillon lv 4 1200/1600]

Gauche yelled: "Wait, Droite! I already told you he's mine!"

Droite responded: "I can't allow that! Now that we know he possesses a Number, this has become a Duel for Mr. Heartland!"

Gauche muttered: "You're such a killjoy!"

Riegel seemed quiet outside but in truth was internally panicking: _"Bloody hell! I forgot that detail. Mr. Heartland is Dr Faker's subordinate! The others will skin me alive after this blunder!"_

Droite continued: "Now I use Monster Reborn! Come Back, Swallowtail Butterspy!" A portal in the ground opened, and Swallowtail Butterspy rose from it. "I Overlay the Level Four Swallowtail Butterspy and Moonlit Papillon!I build the Overlay Network with my two Monsters!"Both monsters were transformed into spheres of light and rushed into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Photon Papilloperative!" A human butterfly flapped her black and blue wings.

[Photon Papilloperative r 4 2100/1800]

Riegel shouted: "Now I can activate my trap! Poison Overlay!" The card changed into an overlay unit which went around Photon Papilloperative.

Droite asked: "Wha..What did you do to my monster?"

Riegel answered: "Simple. It's the effect of my trap, 'Poison Overlay'. When a Xyz monster is special summoned this card attaches itself to that monster as a overlay unit. "

Gauche mocked Riegel: "Now her monster has three overlay unit instead of two. I should thank you for the present." Droite, howerver, was more skeptical.

Yuma was stunned, but for an other reason: "Photon!? This monster is... the same type of monsters Kaito used!"

Gauche was surprised: "Did you say Kaito?!"

Droite asked: "How do you know Kaito?"

Yuma replied: "Why are you asking?! It's obvious that I dueled him! It was quite a tiring match, too."

Gauche responded: "What!? You fought Kaito on even ground?! Why did Kaito fight this kid?"

Droite pondered: "Could it be... What Mr. Heartland told us about...? That Original Number who came to this world from the Astral World?"

Gauche said to Droite: "Hey! Are you telling me this kid has the Original with him?!"

Droite replied: "If not, how can you explain someone like him fighting Kaito evenly?"

Gauche said to himself: "So that's the mood, is it? Since you seem to know the Original..." then shouted to Yuma: "Kid, I'll be taking that Number back!"

Droite claimed: "Let's begin the Number hunting! Photon Papilloperative's Monster Effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it switches a Defense Mode Monster into Attack Mode, and its Attack Power goes down by 600! I target Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope!"

Yuma wondered: "Hope will switch in Attack Mode!?"

Gauche added: "Regardless of whether you have the spirit to fortify your defense, it won't work against us!" They waited but nothing happened. Hope didn't changed his position.

Droite asked: "Why? Why Hope is still in defense position?"

Riegel answered: "Oops, my apologies, I forgot to mention the other effect of 'Poison Overlay'."

Yuma repeated: "The other effect?"

Riegel explained: "As long as this card is attached to an Xyz monster, that monster cannot attack and his effects are negated. Simple like that."

Yuma exclaimed: "Cool! And with that, we know her monster's effect."

Gauche was furious: "You BASTARD! That was a cheap trick!"

Droite pondered then said: "With this I have no choice except ending my turn. Gauche! I'll leave the rest to you."

Riegel claimed: "My turn, draw! I activate the magic card 'Psychokinesis'! If I have a psychic type monster on my field, in the present case Magical Android, I can destroy a card on the field. I choose your last face down card." Droite's face down card exploded. "But we'll take 1000 points of damage after the card is destroyed." Riegel and Yuma received the shock wave of the card's explosion as their life points dropped to 3700.

Tokunosuke commented: "Now they lost they last defense-ura!"

Kotori cheered up: "Yuma! Riegel! You can do it!"

Riegel looked to Yuma: "Hey, Yuma, this number 39 is your ace card, right?"

Yuma responded: "Yes, it's my most precious. More than a monster, this card represent my bond with a very important friend of mine. And I'll do anything for him. That's why we cannot lose. More than my right to compete, more than my deck, if I lose this duel, I'll lose him. He'll disappear! And I will NOT let such a thing happen!"

Riegel was dumbfounded: "Wow, that was surprisingly profound."

Yuma sweat-dropped: "Yes, I'm not used to such speeches."

"Anyways, Yuma, let's finish this duel!"

"You're right! Kattobingu!" The Emperor's key began to glow, brighter and brighter, until the light consumed the field.

Droite was covering his eyes: "What is this?"

Astral appeared in the light: "Yuma...!"

Yuma recognized him: "You... Astral!"

"I've kept you waiting." Then looked to Riegel. "But it seems you got some help."

Gauche wondered: "What was that?"

Kotori said: "That light...Astral!"

Tokunosuke added: "It's Astral!"

Droite commented: "I see! He's The Original!"

Yuma criticized astral: "It's not like we needed you or anything! I could've beaten those guys by myself! And you just had to vanish when I needed to feel your presence! You went off somewhere!"

Meanwhile Astral looked on the field: _"A tag team duel..."_ Then he looked to Yuma: "The victory formula is already completed! Your battle wasn't useless."

"Astral..."

"Yuma... Let's win."

Yuma replied: "Right! But it's not my turn now, it's Riegel's turn."

Riegel thought: _"So , Astral finally showed himself, but I can't act as if I knew about it."_ He asked: "Yuma... Who are you talking about?"

Yuma sweat-dropped: "Ah, it's a bit difficult to explain it now. Whatever, I'll do this latter."

Riegel announced: "Here I go! First, Magical android, attack Photon Papilloperative! Psychic Sword Slash!" The butterfly was cut in two by the sword of the android. "And now, Hope, Direct attack! Let's go Yuma!"

Yuma followed: "Go, Hope! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope used both his swords to slice Gauche and Droite.

[Droite & Gauche 0]

WINNER YUMA & RIEGEL

Tokunosuke cheered up: "You did it!"

"They won, Yuma won!" Kotori Hugged Yuma and places her hands on his chest.

Tokunosuke began to cry of joy: "That was amazing!"

Riegel replied: "That was nothing, really!"

Yuma started to say: "Listen, you..." but Gauche interrupted him:

"Hey kid! As promised, we'll forget about your cheating friend. But you better remember that I'm gonna beat you next time!" He smirked:"Along with the Original Number!"

Yuma smirked back: "Interesting! I'll be your opponent anytime!"

Gauche responded: "I like that spirit of yours." Then the two referees hopped off.

Tokunosuke returned to conspiratorial mode: "Well, what's done is done. The rest is gonna be a breeze for me!". Then an angry mob called out: "Found you!"

"How dare you trick us!"

"Return my Heart Piece!"

Tokunosuke screamed and ran away.

The first mobster shouted: "Hold it right there!"

After two minutes of painful body search, where Tokunosuke was battered and bruised, the mob departed: "Let's go, everyone!"

Tokunosuke complained: "That was really harsh!", then reached into his empty pockets: "G-Gone! My Heart Pieces... are gone!" He wept floods of tears.

Riegel laughed: "It's called karma, Tokunosuke. By the way , Yuma you still owe me an explanation. Who were you talking about, during the duel?" He completed internally: _"Like this I'll 'officially' know about Astral."_

Yuma was a bit embarrassed: "Well, Astral is a spirit only I can see and who help me to win sometimes during my duels."

Kotori deadpanned: "'Sometimes', huh? Do not you want rather say 'Almost every time'?"

Yuma yelled: "Kotori, that's unfair! I just did a duel by myself and I won. Right, Riegel?"

Riegel pondered, then said: "Poor guy, it looks like you have a big problem of mental health."

Hearing this, Yuma was floored, and Kotori burst out laughing. Astral commented: "Yuma, don't take it personally. Since only you can see me, It's just logical if other think you talk alone and you are crazy."

Yuma replied: "You're soooo reassuring, Astral."

* * *

Heartland Capital Building

Gauche and Droite were walking in a corridor.

Gauche began to speak: "Droite, don't report what happened today to Mr. Heartland!"

"What?"

"I'll defeat that Original! Before Kaito does!"

Droite smiled: "Fine then..."

* * *

**OC CARDS:**

**POISON OVERLAY**  
**trap card**  
**When a Xyz monster is special summoned: attach this card to that monster as a Xyz material. As long as this card is attached to an Xyz monster as a Xyz material, that monster cannot attack and his effects are negated.**

**Author note: Concerning the duels, I'll mainly use TCG names for the card, but in some cases, like the Number cards, I'll stick to the OCG names (because 'King of Wishes, Hope' DEFINITELY sounds better than 'Utopia').**

**Please review**


End file.
